


Decoy Escape

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gangbang, Kinda?, M/M, Oral Sex, decoys got personalities too, i just really like decoys, sorry alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Elliott's very horny during a game. That's it really.





	Decoy Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again. Listen, I just really like decoys.
> 
> Tumblr: OhThatsViolet

Elliott didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d been pent up before but this was on a whole different level. He was just so undeniably horny all the time. He just wasn’t able to satisfy himself, and it was starting to interfere with his performance in the games. He could still feel the sore spot on the back of his head from where Bangalore had whacked him when she caught him eyeing her ass, on the drop ship. He couldn’t help it. With the new season quickly approaching, most of his time was spent participating in skirmish games or training. He didn’t have much time to hang around his bar, and see which of his patrons wanted to try their luck with him. He was used to being approached since he made a name for himself in the games, and he typically had options. Now? Not so much. Maybe he could charm one of the other Legends into…

“Earth to Mirage. You there, amigo?”.  
A gloved hand, waved in front of his face, slowly bringing him back to the real world. Reality hit him like a bucket of ice water, when he felt the all too familiar tightness in his pants. Stupid Anita and her stupid butt. And why did Octane always have to wear that stupid crop top and show off his stupid abs? Elliott tactfully lowered his hemlock in an attempt to disguise any signs of the semi he was now sporting. What the hell was wrong with him?  
“What are you two doing over there?”, a gruff voice emitted through his comm. “We’ve got one team in the bunker”. Caustic didn’t like when other teams got there before him.

Elliott was currently stood outside one of the huts close to the Bunker’s entrance, with an unusually concerned Octane peering up at him.  
“You doin’ alright there, compadre?”.  
The trickster cleared his throat, which was now uncomfortably dry.  
“Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine. T-totally fine. If you’re ever looking for someone who’s just always fine, t-that’s me. Is it suddenly really hot out here?”.  
Real smooth, Elliott. However, Octane seemed none the wiser, tilting his head in the their third teammates direction, signalling they should get a move on.  
“I heard you were looking for something by the way. Luckily for you, I can help you out, before we go in there”, the younger legend spoke, his words causing Elliott to startle slightly.  
“Y-you can?”.  
Octane chuckled.  
“Of course, amigo. No teammate of mine will be going into a gunfight at a disadvantage”.  
Elliott audibly swallowed, his underwear suddenly becoming painfully, tighter. His mind began to race with all sorts of ideas, of what Octane might possibly have in mind and what he could do to him. His heart raced in excitement, as the speedster began to rummage in his backpack, until he pulled out some heavy ammo and tossed it in his direction.

Oh.

Caustic, of course, was pissed when they finally arrived outside the Bunker, complaining he may have "missed out on vital opportunities for testing due to their incapability to show up in a timely fashion". He seemed like he was about to go on a full on rant about it, until his gaze landed on Elliott, who was a sweating mess at this point. Elliott was beginning to feel somewhat self-conscious under the scientist’s gaze, and looked away, adjusting his weapon protectively in front of his crotch again.  
“Are they still in there?”, he managed to croak out.  
He received a curt nod from Caustic in response. For once, he was thankful to have the option to get into a gunfight, hoping it’d help him blow off some steam. The sooner this game was over, and he could go home, the better.

Even Caustic was mildly impressed at Elliott’s enthusiasm, as they stormed into the Bunker, weapons drawn. This enthusiasm ended up getting the better of him, as he chased down a kill, only to find himself sandwiched between their remaining two teammates, taking a couple of bullets in the process. Octane called out for him to retreat, so he gladly obliged, deciding the best course of action would be to use his decoy escape and go back the way he came. Finding another team fight was currently happening around the hut he was originally at, he began making his way towards Cascades, relaxing slightly when he heard Octane congratulate himself for taking out the whole squad, through his comm.

He made his way inside one of the larger buildings, taking a moment to catch his breath and scope out the area to make sure it was safe to hole up here and heal. Finding the building and surrounding area to be deserted, he slumped down against the wall and began using a couple of syringes and shield shells to get himself back on track. It wasn’t long before, his mind began to wander again, this time his thoughts focused on Caustic and that look he gave him outside Bunker. Elliott swore it was a look of interest. Fuck, he was so horny. He was so enthralled with his thoughts, he didn’t even notice the sound of light footsteps approaching him, until the door of the building was almost kicked in and he was suddenly surrounded by six carbon copies of himself.

The decoys had come a long way since they were first created. Originally, they were just holograms of himself but Elliott took what his mother had taught him and expanded on it, creating decoys that were capable of interacting with objects and people. They could almost pass for an actual human, in some cases. This all happened after he’d signed his contract with the Apex, so he was still stuck with the original versions for the games, but the newer models made for some extra hands around the bar, and sometimes, some good company. He’d gotten somewhat attached if he was honest. So much so, he drunkenly agreed one night to let his regulars give them all names; Odin, Toby, Tanner, Finn, Flynn and Seb.

The more serious one of the bunch, Finn, stood in front, looking down at his creator with furrowed eyebrows.  
“I can’t believe you just left us all at Bunker!”, he said, folding his arms. “Seb almost got us all killed!”.  
“Hey, I’m a simple guy. I see a jump pad, I’m gonna jump on it”, the other decoy responded, shrugging his shoulders.  
Elliott ran a hand down his face, as the group began to bicker amongst themselves.  
“What are you guys even doing here?”, he asked, pushing himself to his feet. “You know I’m not allowed to have you guys in the games. You’ll get us disqualified.”  
“Hey don’t look at me”, Tanner spoke up. “It’s Toby’s job to remind you to set the system back”.  
All eyes fell on a nervous looking decoy near the back of the group, whose face seemed to flush at the attention, eyes drifting downwards to hover on his feet.  
“S-sorry Elliott...I um, m-must have f-forgot”.  
“You guys need to get out of here, go hide somewhere or something,'' Elliott told the group, taking a few steps forward so he could address them. He was now starting to regret setting this group of decoys to work on a timer. On the outside, they’d conveniently disappear after their shift was done. In here, they’d just be a nuisance. He may as well paint a target on his bank.  
“Chill out, Ell. You’re so uptight lately”, Odin sauntered towards him, swagger in his hips. He moved behind the original and began to rub gentle circles into his shoulders, slowly working out the tension that lay there. He locked eyes with Tanner, who gave him a cheeky wink.  
“What’d’ya guys say about us having a little...fun?”.

Elliott let out an exasperated sigh, as the hands on his shoulders slid down to rest on his hips and began to guide him back towards the group.  
“Guys, come on. I don’t have time for this. We’ll play cards or whatever it is you want later”.  
“Pssh, cards. What are we? Twelve?”, Seb commented, suddenly more interested in the scene before him, as Tanner dropped to his knees before his creator.  
“B-but Seb, you love c-cards”, a quiet voice came from the back of the group.  
“Oh, be quiet, Toby. No one asked you”, Tanner chimed in, as he wrapped his hands around the back of Elliott’s legs, pulling him closer before working his hands up to rest on his ass. His cock twitched at the contact, causing his cheeks to quickly turn a bright shade of crimson.  
“W-w-wait, this is weird. We c-can’t”.  
“Oh, don’t act all high and mighty now. Odin told us about your little...excursion”, Finn said coolly. He was leaning against the wall now, arms folded as usual. Elliott’s face began to burn now, dying a little on the inside.  
“H-he what?! That was nothing! T-that was…”.  
“Amazing, incredible, truly a lovely time?”, Odin offered, resting his chin on the original’s shoulder. “Guy just wanted a hug, and a few minutes later he’s calling me Mirage and is putty in my hands. An honour really. For you I mean.”  
“Stop it guys, you’re embarrassing him!”, Flynn spoke up, giving his creator a sympathetic look.

Elliott inhaled sharply, as Tanner began to mouth at his crotch, through his suit. What little self-control he had left, encouraged him to pull away from the contact, but Odin held him firmly in place. He pressed his body against the original’s back, lightly gripping his throat with one hand while placing the other on his abdomen.  
“Just let it happen. You need this, Ell”.  
The decoy’s words coaxed Elliott to relax somewhat, leaning back into the firm body behind him, allowing his head to rest against his copy’s shoulder. Elliott was painfully hard now. He could feel his cock leaking and straining against his boxers as Tanner continued to work his mouth against his bulge.  
“F-fuck...I...I can’t”, was all Elliott could get out. He knew, in the back of his mind, there was a lot about this situation that wasn’t right. But he was so desperately horny it was hard to listen to sense right now, especially when all the blood that should be flowing to his brain was merrily taking a detour to his lower regions.

“I think you boys have tortured him enough”, Seb said, deciding to add himself to the equation. He pushed Odin aside slightly, dropping onto his hunkers so he was now eye level with Elliott’s ass. With the help of Tanner, he pulled the bottom half of Elliott's suit down to about knee level, before running a tantalizing finger along the waistband of his underwear, causing him to shudder.  
“Our ass really is amazing”, Seb sighed wistfully, beginning to slowly tug the grey fabric away only to be stopped by two shaking hands. He locked eyes with his creator who seemed to be attempting to preserve his modesty, desperately clinging to whatever strand of dignity he had left.  
“You’re acting like you don’t want it but, this...situation, says otherwise”, Tanner said, circling the obvious tent and wet patch in front of him, with one finger.  
“You programmed us, remember?”, Odin added. His voice was a low murmur against Elliott’s ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stick up, as goosebumps ran down his arms. Something clicked inside Elliott then. Either it was his brain finally deciding “fuck it”, or his desire to use this as another learning experience. Or he was just really horny. Presumably, it was the latter that spurred him to tug his underwear down, allowing his cock to spring free. He swore he saw a mischievous glint in Tanner’s eye, as he was released to him.

Elliott watched his copy for a few moments, who looked like he was trying to survey the scene in front of him. However, he soon realised it was all just a ruse, as he felt a sharp bite on his left ass cheek, which was soon followed by what felt like a tongue, running against his asshole. His hips jutted forward, instinctively trying to pull away from the shock. The movement pushed him closer to Tanner, who didn't seem to mind at all as his mouth was prodded with the tip of Elliott's cock, his lips being smeared with precum in the process. Tanner, being the slightly more impulsive member of the group, decided to take it as an opportunity to take it all into his mouth and down his throat, in one almost fluid motion. Elliott cried out as the two decoys began working him in perfect sync. They didn't exactly feel as real as another person but, were still somehow warm and comforting which was all he really needed right now. Luckily for him, decoys didn’t have a gag reflex, so there was nothing stopping him from indulging a little.

Elliott knew, in theory, there was something wrong about what he felt in that moment. He knew he shouldn’t be this turned on. He knew this wasn’t exactly a normal situation for one to find themselves in. But he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Elliott was a giver and Mirage was a natural born crowd pleaser. Both of his lives combined meant he not only had to lend his time to running the bar, the remainder of his time and energy went towards training and competing in the games themselves. As he looked down at the figure wrapped around his cock and their pairs of identical eyes met, something inside him snapped into place, realising for once in his life, he had the opportunity to just...take. He let out a low groan as he began fucking into his copy’s mouth at a fast, somewhat aggressive pace. Hearing the other decoy who was still situated behind him, whine in complaint as he struggled to keep into the movements, only added to his power trip. Grabbing a fistful of curls, he pulled Tanner down until his nose rested against his public hair.  
“F-fuck”, he whispered, the lack of resistance from the decoy’s throat felt glorious, causing a wave of pleasure to wash over his body. He felt a heat rush to his core, when he took a moment to look down at his counterpart. Cheeks slightly rosy, jaw straining to stay open, lips and beard glistening with beads of his precum. Even Elliott would admit, he looked good.

Elliott resumed his original pace, closing his eyes as his breathing became more erratic. He wanted to chase that feeling he’d been craving for so long. He wanted it more than anything, and just as he thought he was going to achieve his goal, it stopped. His eyes snapped back open to see a new hand in Tanner’s hair, pulling him away.  
“I was getting jealous. It’s not fair to let him have all the fun”, Odin said, feigning innocence. He beckoned for Seb to get his feet and assist him in removing Elliott’s holotech and the remainder of his clothes. Taking a hand each, they lead him towards the remaining decoys, who had situated themselves in the corner of the room. Finn still stood against the wall, arms folded but seemed less pissed off than before and mildly interested, as his look alikes approached him, his creator in tow and Tanner scooting behind them. Flynn, had opted to sit on the floor, one arm wrapped protectively around Toby, who seemed completely mortified at this whole situation. He let out a small squeal as Odin and Seb, situated Elliott between himself and Flynn, blushing profusely.

“So, Anita, huh?”, Seb teased, sitting cross legged next to Elliott, casually reaching over to give his still throbbing cock a couple of strokes. Elliott cleared his throat.  
“W-what about her?”.  
“We know you were checking her out earlier”, Finn added to the farce, his typical serious demeanor discarded, for now.  
“Well...y-yeah, maybe I was”, Elliott responded, a hint of defensiveness to his voice. “She’s, um...got a nice butt”.  
“You’re not the only one who thinks so”, Odin chuckled. “Ain’t that right, Toby?”.  
The quietest of the decoys looked up in horror, his face turning a bright shade of crimson, becoming even more embarrassed than before.  
“I...n-no...uh, I-I m-mean. She’s um, r-really pretty, I g-guess”.  
Flynn placed a hand over his heart, as the rest of the group erupted into laughter.  
“That’s really nice, Toby”.  
“Oh, guys s-stop it, p-please”, the red faced decoy, whined, hiding his face in his hands.  
“Well, look. She ain’t got the word Bang in her name for nothing, that’s all I’m saying”, Tanner added, smirking to himself.  
“Speaking of which,'' Odin spoke, turning his attention back to Elliott.

The decoy shifted forward, bringing Elliott’s knees up, encouraging him to spread his legs as he settled between them. It was only then, the trickster felt the chill of the wooden floor on his back, suddenly feeling a lot smaller under his double. Odin left enough space between their hips, to allow Seb to continue his work on Elliott’s cock. He sighed softly, as his copy ran a thumb along his bottom lip, before dipping the tip inside his mouth. A gasp escaped his throat, as Seb brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, his mouth opening wide enough to allow Odin to snake his index and middle finger inside. A smug smile crept onto his face as he watched his creator avidly suck on his fingers. Elliott noted they didn’t really taste like anything.  
“Always so eager to please, aren’t you?”, the decoy spoke in a low tone, as he retracted his digits, allowing them to stay wet with Elliott’s saliva.

It wasn’t long before he felt them pressing against him, hissing slightly at the sharp pain he felt as one finger was buried inside him.  
“Hey, be careful. You’re gonna hurt him”, Flynn spoke up, eyeing his creator with great concern.  
“He’ll be fine”, came the reply. “He can take it”.  
Elliott shifted his hips around, in an attempt to adjust to the intrusion, the dampness of Odin’s fingers doing little in terms of lube. He let out a small yelp, as his sweet spot was hit, throwing his head back into Toby’s crossed legs, arching his back. He was thankful that his body was now beginning to take the hint, as his hole began to offer up whatever natural lubricant it could muster, slightly dulling the ache, as he was scissored open. His surroundings seemed to disappear in the moment, his full attention on the sensations washing over his body. Forgetting he was technically in the middle of a game right now, he allowed a series swears and choked moans to escape him. He was unbearably sensitive to each touch he received, and the soft coo of Flynn in his ear, singing him praise of how good he was doing only added to the moment.

Elliott whimpered somewhat pathetically when the attention was taken away. He craned his neck downwards to see what the holdup was, his cheeks flushing with heat when locked eyes with the decoy between his legs, who was now lacking the bottom half of his suit, exposing himself. His stomach dropped as that horny feeling that’s plagued him for weeks began to resurface. He just wanted to get fucked, and considering his thoughts about Bangalore, Octane and Caustic earlier, he wasn’t exactly fussy. So, he didn’t resist when Odin got to his knees, pushed into him and began fucking him slowly. It hurt for the first few minutes, as his body struggled to keep up. Flynn brushed his cheek gently as he whimpered in discomfort. However, it soon resided to a dull ache. He was given little time to adjust to the feeling before everyone else decided to work their magic on him also.

Seb took Elliott’s thoroughly teased cock into his mouth, bobbing his head along with the pace Odin had set. Elliott’s hips jutted involuntarily into the decoy’s mouth, somewhat shocked by the contact. He threw his head back, letting out a low groan which quickly turned to a yelp of surprise as a rough hand grabbed him by the curls, yanking his head back up. It took his eyes a moment to focus, through his pleasure driven daze. He eventually realised it was Finn who was holding him so tightly, who now, was in a similar situation to Odin in the clothes department. The trickster audibly gulped, before being prompted to open his mouth, and take Finn inside it. He noted the lack of taste again but, just the sensation of being held still and having his mouth used as a fuck toy was enough. Tears pricked in his eyes, as the decoy showed him no mercy, thrusting into him with sheer determination, causing him to splutter and choke. The velocity of different sensations was almost too much for him to bare, as Odin and Seb continued their work on his lower half. Tanner was now running his tongue over his toned abdomen, occasionally stopping to nip at his skin. Flynn continued his praising, as he laid a trail of soft kissing down from his ear, to his neck, to his chest, taking a moment to lightly bite and suckle at his nipples. Toby combed his fingers through the fade shaved into the back of his head, his shaky digits occasionally dropping lower to caress his neck, causing his skin to flare with goosebumps. Each decoy knew exactly what to do to please him and it was suddenly all too much. He wasn’t going to last.

With a cough, and a sharp inhale of breath, Elliott forced his face away from Finn, allowing himself the space to attempt a comprehensible sentence.  
“Mmmmph, g-gonna, ah...oh f-fuck, c-cum”.  
And he did. Hard.

It took him a little longer than usual to come down from his high, having had one of the best orgasms in, possibly, his entire life. He felt a little bit embarrassed when he opened his eyes to see the various red and purple marks that peppered his skin. Flynn lay with his head on his chest, lovingly running his fingers over his sweat stained chest. Odin and Seb, lay on either side of the scene, propped up on one elbow, eyeing him like he was something they’d just conquered. The latter of the two, occasionally running his hand through his cum splattered beard. Finn, absentmindedly played with his hair, seeming content for once, as did Toby who was uncharacteristically calm. Tanner paced the room. He always found it difficult to sit still.

Elliott let his head fall back against Toby’s shoulder, ignoring the fact that this was the most inappropriate time for a nap. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to the hut burst open, the sound of heavy boots on the wooden floor, echoed his racing heart beat. He watched in horror as an excusing finger was shoved into Tanner’s face.  
“There you are. Between you and that speed demon, my tests have been utterly compromised”.  
Caustic.  
“Oh, whatever Gramps. The one you want is over there”, Tanner replied, smiling coyly as he directed the scientist’s attention to the corner of the room.  
Caustic’s stoic demeanor seemed to falter for a moment, as his eyes scanned over the scene in front of him. Multiple Mirage’s lazed around, his red faced teammate caught in the middle.  
“Erm...w-would you believe me if I t-told you it’s n-not what it looks like?”.  
Caustic simply shook his head, watching as the younger legend hid his face in has hands, totally mortified.  
“If it spares your...feelings”, the trapper spoke slowly, “I am only disappointed that you chose to do this on my time. But ultimately, not surprised”.

Caustic began to make his way out of the room, calling over his shoulder.  
“Come. If we can locate our other...teammate, we still may be able to do adequately this round”.  
Elliott quickly jumped to his feet, almost losing balance on his shaky legs, as he rushed to pull his gear back on and make himself somewhat presentable. As he left the hut and saw his teammate moving back towards the bunker, at a steady pace, a realisation hit him, causing him to call out.  
“Wait! What do you mean you’re not surprised?!”.  
The scientist’s chuckle was muffled by his gas mask, as he heard his name called desperately as his teammate scrambled to keep up with him.

Oh, the wonders of science.

 


End file.
